Wardrobe Share
by Ambitiouswords
Summary: Alex and Maggie share clothes. They don't really notice until Alex ruins Maggie's favourite shirt with a bullet injury.


**This is the product of wanting to try writing fluff, dipping back into angst and clinging onto fluff for dear life. (:**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alex!" Kara shouted as she slips into Alex's apartment, ignorant to her sister's privacy again, "Al- Oh!"

Kara pauses as she notices Maggie leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping a hot beverage with widening eyes as she locked eyes with Kara.

"Hey, Kara, I didn't realise you were stopping by," she glanced down at her attire of a single orange t-shirt and cotton shorts, "Or I would have put more clothes on at least."

Still slightly flustered from seeing Maggie instead of Alex in the apartment, Kara waved her hand to brush Maggie's concern away and proceeded to raid the fridge.

"Is Alex still around? We needed to be at the D.E.O an hour ago, and I'm _starving_ …" Kara trailed off and she reached to the back of Alex's fridge and grabbed her prize - leftover pizza.

A call from the bathroom area replied, "Be there in a sec, Kara!"

Maggie's eyes tracked Kara as she made quick work of eating the pizza, then leaned her elbows on the counter, now facing her sister's girlfriend. Kara sighed heavily, dipping her hand into her hands for a second and mumbled.

"These D.E.O duties really don't know good timing," she lifted her head to rest on her palms and look at Maggie. She was about to open her mouth to continue when her eyebrows raised and her eyes strained slightly to scrutinise Maggie. The woman on the other end of the gaze looked down at herself then back at Kara.

"What? What is it?"

"That shirt. It's Alex's shirt. Right?"

Maggie thought for a second, "Yeah, maybe."

Kara simply smirked and straightened as Alex rushed in, going over to Maggie to kiss her goodbye before leading the way out of the apartment. Kara followed, giving Maggie a silly wave and another smirk before allowing the door to fall shut.

* * *

Winn twirled around in his D.E.O seat, catching a glimpse of Kara and Alex as they strode into the building. He stopped and met them halfway, grabbing Alex's arm desperately.

"Tell me you have those keys, please, or James is going to _murder me_." he begged, watching as Alex's face transformed from alarm to recognition. She dug her hands into her leather jacket pockets in search.

"Yeah, I put them in my jacket right after you called...to say you left them at mine…" Alex's speech slowed, as did her movements, as realisation dawned.

"Don't tell me…" Winn groaned and slapped his hands to his face in despair, "How am I supposed to help James with no van?"

Alex shrugged exaggeratedly, "Maybe you shouldn't have brought them to game night! I'm sorry, Winn. The best I can do is get them later, okay?"

He nodded, albeit reluctantly, "As long as you know where they are, it should be fine."

"Of course, I must have just picked up Maggie's jacket instead of mine."

Winn raised an eyebrow at the older Danvers sister, "Oh, really."

"Listen, I have to go, I'll get you the keys, promise!" Alex called as she backed away to follow other D.E.O members who were gearing up. Winn shook his head in disbelief and turned to look at Kara who had caught the end of the exchange.

"So they're sharing clothes now?"

Kara beamed and nodded, "How cute? Maggie was even wearing one of Alex's shirts this morning. The thing is I don't think they've fully realised it yet…"

* * *

It had been such a good day. After lounging at Alex's apartment for the most part of the morning with some rare time off work, Maggie had gone to the shop to gather ingredients for a surprise dinner. By the time she'd returned to Alex's, cleaned the place and began cooking - it was looking like a good day.

Then Kara called.

"Maggie? Maggie, it's Alex. She's been shot."

And with that, the good day transformed into a nightmare.

Minutes later, Maggie had arrived at the D.E.O and her eyes caught Kara, still pacing in her Supergirl suit, looking beside herself with fear for her sister.

"Kara, how-"

"Maggie," the superhero crashed into Maggie with a giant hug, "They said she'll be fine. But she took a bullet for me. _Again._ "

Maggie inwardly groaned at her girlfriend's impulse to protect her _bulletproof Kryptonian sister_ by whatever means possible. Outwardly, her face still conveyed concern for Alex until she could see for herself it wasn't as bad as it sounded. A bullet for Kara is definitely not meant to be a bullet for a human.

"Can we see her?"

Kara smiled, "I'm sure I can pull a few strings."

* * *

Alex looked pale and woozy from whatever drugs they'd given her, but other than that, it seemed that this injury was minor on Alex's scale.

"Another scar, Danvers." Maggie said, leaning over the bed to greet her girlfriend. Alex hummed into her hair in response, breathing in the scent of home, remembering that today she risked being able to ever experience this again.

"Kara?" Alex mumbled. Maggie leaned back, allowing Alex to see her sister. Kara looked more conflicted than she had been outside, not knowing whether to shower her sister with love for protecting her or let her in on some of the frustration that's been niggling her ever since her older sister dived in front of the gun. Alex made her mind up for her as she reached an arm out to Kara.

"Get over here," Kara relented and hugged Alex only slightly less tightly as she did Maggie, "I know it was stupid, Kara, but it's _you._ I just reacted."

Kara only gripped her tighter, mindful of the injury, "I know. I know."

Meanwhile, Maggie's attention turned to a bag of Alex's items before changing her into the infirmary clothes. She lifted it up in front of her face to see if her initial assumption was correct. It was."

"Danvers…this is my shirt."

Alex raised her eyes to see Maggie's favourite blue work shirt staring back with a fresh rip and blood now ruining it, "Oh, we were in a rush. I didn't realise I stole your shirt...I'm sorry, Maggie. I'll get you a new one?"

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully while Kara stifled a grin.

"It only took you guys this long to realise how much you wear each others clothes."

Both women turned to look at the superhero with confused eyes as Kara rolled her, "Seriously? Just today you've shared two shirts and a leather jacket. Geez."

"Well, we also share a bed Kara, I wouldn't be too surprised."

Kara's hands instantly flew to her ears, "No thanks! I'm going to talk to J'onn. I will be back. Please no funny business!"

She left to a call of 'Love you, Kara!' and a 'I wouldn't count on it!' but barely made it out of the door before breaking into an enormous smile. Her sister was finally happy.

* * *

 **Any feedback? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
